Second Quest
]] The '''Second Quest' is a recurring aspect in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It allows the player to start the designated game again with several differences once they have completed it once. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Second Quest can be accessed by finishing the game once or by entering "ZELDA" as the player's name when creating a new file. In the Second Quest, all dungeons are rearranged and often found in different locations. The items acquired in each dungeon are also different and usually feature multiple boss enemies per dungeon. The Second Quest came out of a design mistake by Takashi Tezuka in which he only used half of the available memory for the dungeons. Instead of redoing the game, more dungeons were made to fill the other half of the memory. It was decided to make the second set of dungeons part of a second quest at the suggestion of Shigeru Miyamoto. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link After finishing the game once the player can start the Second Quest. Unlike The Legend of Zelda, the enemies and dungeons remain the same. However, in the Second Quest, Link retains all the level ups and magic spells he had when he finished the first quest. All weapons must be re-obtained, and all palaces must be beaten again to access the Great Palace. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons After finishing a Linked Game and receiving the Hero's Secret, a Second Quest can be started in either game. The new game has a few changes, the most notable being that Link begins the game with the unappraised Victory Ring. On the Name Registration screen when the game begins, the file will also have the Triforce next to it. The Return Linked game allows Link to experience the original game without the altered storyline, but with the addition of the main Linked Game's items and upgrade. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker After finishing the game once, the player can start the Second Quest. Unlike the Second Quest of The Legend of Zelda, all dungeon designs and locations remain unchanged. Instead, there are many differences that do not affect gameplay, but do change the appearances of some characters and other subtle differences. All figurines in the Nintendo Gallery will remain. * Link will start with the Deluxe Picto Box, as long as he obtained the Picto Box during the first playthrough. Any pictographs taken with the Picto Box or Deluxe Picto Box are carried over from the first quest. * Link is able to wear his blue and orange clothes for the entirety of the game, never changing into the traditional Hero's Clothes. This is explained in the game as Link having obtained invisible clothing. Because of this, all text involving his clothes is changed. * All text that was spoken in Hylian in the first quest is translated for the second time around, although while the player will read English, Link will not understand Ancient Hylian. * Aryll's pirate outfit, which she obtained in the first play-through, is worn by her throughout the Second Quest. * The locations of sunken treasure, obtained with Treasure Charts, have changed. In the second quest, the treasure is usually further away from islands, so less of the island is visible on the Treasure Chart. This makes identifying the island from the map somewhat more difficult, as several islands look similar when only a small part is visible. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword After finishing the game once, the game can be played again in Hero Mode. Doing so overwrites the save file, so the save data must be copied before initiating the final battle if the current progress is to be kept. Hero Mode affects gameplay in several ways: * Bugs and treasure are carried over from the save file. * Enemies deal double damage. * There are no Heart Flowers, and Hearts can only be obtained while carrying a Heart Medal. * Ability to skip cutscenes. * The Skyward Strike is at maximum power from the beginning, with additional text added to the obtainment of the Goddess Sword stating that it has seen and remembers "countless battles". * After obtaining the True Master Sword, the charge-time for a Skyward Strike is reduced to zero. * Some characters have different dialogue. * All of the Sheikah Stones' hints are unlocked from the beginning. * All bosses in Lightning Round are unlocked, including Demise, upon healing Lanayru. Once Hero Mode has been cleared, the player will be given the option to save the game; if the file is loaded at a later point in time, the game will start just before the final battle. Once progress has been saved, the save file is marked with a golden Triforce. Non-canonical appearances Game & Watch: Zelda After finishing the game players can play the Second Quest by pressing the attack button. The Second Quest carries over the score from the first game and features quicker enemies. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword